My ending to Donkey Kong Country Returns
by DiddyKF1
Summary: This is how I think "Donkey Kong Country Returns" should have ended after Tiki Tong was defeated. It's basically a combination of the three different endings to the final boss battle, but it focuses mostly on Diddy's 'solo' ending. Cute bromance between Diddy & DK is included! Plz feel free to leave a review!


Whasup? I'm almost ready to start typing my first chapter of my Diddy Kong cop story. Before I get to that, I thought I'd get another one of my story plans out of the way.

This is how I think "Donkey Kong Country Returns" should have ended. It's a combination of the three different endings to the final boss battle.

* * *

It had been a hard-fought battle, but it had yet to reach its end. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong had been in a fiery fight against Tiki Tong, the leader of the Tiki Tak Tribe, to (again) reclaim their banana hoard. Those brave Kongs were not going to fall for any of his weird tricks with only his head to fight with. The Kongs had destroyed both of the Tiki's hands, which had disintegrated into bunches of bananas, and he had repeatedly attempted to set the Kongs on fire, but to no avail.

Suddenly, the gigantic head smashed itself onto the floor one more time. However, for no apparent reason, DK lost his balance from the impact of the smash as the floor shook more violently than it did before, and he found himself facing a pile of rubble from the floor heading towards him. Diddy flew off his back just in time as DK was nearly buried in floor tiles and rubble.

As DK struggled to get back up, Diddy would have to make that final move if they wanted to end this quickly. They wanted their bananas back and DK was, unfortunately, out for the count.

"Diddy, there's the weak spot on his head!" DK yelled from beneath the rubble over to his little sidekick.

There was a huge red spot on Tiki Tong's head that DK had been jumping on with the help of Diddy on his back (with his jet pack).

Diddy could barely hear any of DK's words as he was about to approach Tiki Tong.

"What!? I can't hear you!" yelled Diddy, looking worried.

Diddy was desperate to know what to do. Neither one of them could be able to do it on their own. Diddy wanted to end this. His face was sweating, and his expression made him look so worried sick. His big buddy couldn't help him and they didn't want this catastrophe to last any longer.

"JUMP ON HIS HEAD!" yelled DK, pointing a finger to the Tiki's red spot on his head.

Diddy quickly looked up over the Tiki's head and saw a big red spot hanging up from the top of his forehead.

With a gulp and near-hesitation, Diddy took a big jump with all of the remaining strength that his body had, activated his jet-pack, hovered right over Tiki Tong's head and landed right on the red spot. Tiki Tong suddenly shook like a giant tremor.

DK finally got back up and brushed all of the rubble off his fur.

"Uh, I think he's out," said DK.

"Not just that, but … I THINK HE'S GONNA EXPLODE!" said Diddy, panicking.

"Hurry, jump off his head!" shouted DK.

But it was too late.

Tiki Tong's head suddenly exploded into a giant load of bananas and shot Diddy straight up through the ceiling, up, up and away.

"DIIIIIIIIIDDYYYYYYYYYY!" yelled DK, looking up at the hole in the ceiling.

Just then, the whole room shook violently and more bananas shot out from below the floor, and DK was also blasted through the ceiling.

Diddy shut his eyes as he was blasted through the ceiling, and then when he opened his eyes, he found himself still flying upward towards the moon.

DK soon caught up with Diddy as he had stopped gaining height and the two hovered for about two seconds.

Then, together, they both started falling.

It took them a few seconds to realize that they were not falling towards their home island. They were about to crash into the moon and there was no way to stop it happening!

Diddy panicked, "WHADDA WE DO, DK!?"

"I'VE GOT AN IDEA, LITTLE BUDDY!" answered DK, "GET ON MY BACK!"

Diddy was about to reach for DK's shoulder, but, suddenly, his jet pack jerked open before he wanted it to. It was just enough to prevent Diddy from reaching DK.

DK reached over and grabbed Diddy's hand.

"MY JET PACK'S GONE BERSERK!" yelled Diddy.

"DON'T WORRY! I'VE GOTCHA, LITTLE BUDDY!" replied DK, trying to get Diddy on his back.

Diddy was reaching for DK's shoulder again when his jet pack malfunctioned again. Diddy almost fell off DK again, but DK grabbed hold of Diddy's back and Diddy was just able to reach the back of DK's neck, but he couldn't get on his back.

"HOLD ON, DIDDY!" said DK.

"I'M TRYING!" yelled Diddy back.

Diddy's jet pack jerked him completely off of DK and spun the little monkey upside down!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" yelled Diddy, terrified.

DK grabbed Diddy's foot, but it proved useless. Diddy's jet pack then started to send him towards the moon faster.

"DIDDYYYYYY!" yelled a worried DK.

Diddy couldn't shout back to DK now. He was already too far away to hear him and was about to take a big plunge towards the moon! The jet pack was still speeding his fall. He went faster and faster. The closer he got, the more scared he was. He knew there was nothing he could do. His heart panicked like a complete coward's would. Poor Diddy tried to close his eyes, wishing it was over, but he couldn't close his eyes since he was falling so fast! He couldn't even move a muscle in his body because of how fast he was falling. With his arms, legs and tail dragging above his head, unable to move, Diddy had no choice but to brace himself for impact!

The poor little monkey. He felt so scared, yet he could barely scream.

"_I guess this is it. I don't know if I have any regrets_," he thought to himself as he was only five seconds away from the crash. He was ready for it. He had to do it. He tried to close his eyes again and scream, and then …

CCCCCRRRRRAAAAASSSSSHHHHH!

Diddy had smashed his cranium onto the surface of the moon with a huge blow!

The next thing that DK saw was that the moon seemed to suddenly float farther away from him. He was very puzzled.

Unknown to him was that Diddy's skull had forced the moon to come down onto DK Island! The moon landed right on top of Tiki Tong's temple!

"Well, I'll guess I'll have to do this on my own," DK said to himself.

He charged his fist as he approached the moon and gave it a big SLAM!

As DK looked to his left, he noticed Diddy with his head sitting on top of the moon.

"_Oh, my! Diddy must've smashed his head on the moon and … made it fall down!?_" thought DK.

There was a sudden rumble as the moon began to crush the Tiki temple.

"I hope we didn't just cause an earthquake!" said DK to himself.

He looked over at Diddy.

"Diddy, … are you o-"

BOOOOOOM!

The moon suddenly shot back up to its orbit around the earth as thousands of bananas flew up and rained all over the island.

As daylight returned to the island, the inhabitants were finally freed from the Tikis' mind control and they began to celebrate their freedom. The bananas were back and all seemed well, but where were the two heroes?

DK soon found himself falling again, this time towards his own island. Diddy was nowhere to be seen, so he couldn't rely on his jet pack to save his life.

Rambi the Rhinoceros was just down below. He looked up and saw DK falling down towards him. Rambi ran over to the spot where DK was about to land, and DK landed right on Rambi's back, knocking him down in the process.

DK got back up and helped Rambi up again.

"Thanks, Rambi. You're a life saver!" said DK.

"Yeah, don't mention it," replied Rambi, and he wandered off.

Bananas were still raining everywhere! DK looked around, trying to find Diddy, but his little nephew was still gone.

He looked up at the raining bananas, then he saw something else falling down with them. It got closer and closer, and DK soon realized what (or who) it was.

"Diddy?" said DK.

It _**was**_ Diddy. He was falling helplessly back down to DK Island.

DK rushed over to where Diddy was about to land and waited for him to come down.

DK stretched out his arms just as Diddy was about to come down to the ground. As Diddy came down, he landed right in DK's arms.

"Gotcha!" said DK.

DK looked at Diddy. His little nephew and sidekick was unconscious. He was still breathing and he seemed to be groaning softly, possibly from his head pain.

"Diddy?" said DK, trying to wake up his little buddy.

DK sat down on the ground and held Diddy on his lap.

"Diddy?" said DK again.

He removed Diddy's cap from his head and looked at his forehead. There was a huge bruise that looked so dark purplish and there was a small gash of blood coming out as well.

DK was shocked, just thinking about the thought that Diddy had just taken a huge blow to the head from crashing heavily into the moon and bringing it down on the Tikis' temple.

DK wiped the blood off of Diddy's forehead and put his cap back on him.

"Diddy?"

DK tried tickling Diddy's face and chest, but it did nothing to wake him up.

Just then, a banana landed right on Diddy's face. Diddy let out a small groan and slightly opened one of his eyes.

"Oooooohhhhh," groaned Diddy in a very low voice, "W-what happened? W-where am I?"

Another banana fell on Diddy's face and he completely regained consciousness.

"Wha!? Huh? What … ? How … ?"

"Diddy?" said DK.

Diddy looked to his right and saw that he was back on DK Island. He then realized that something was holding onto him. He looked to his left and realized that he was laying down right in DK's lap.

"DK?" said Diddy with a slightly muffled voice. There was banana mush on his face from the bananas that fell on him.

"Yes," said DK with a grin, "I saved your life, little buddy."

There was a tiny pond of water next to where DK was sitting. He reached down to grab a handful of water.

Diddy shut his eyes, and DK gently splashed some water on Diddy's face.

Only a tiny bit of the mush slowly slid down Diddy's face and dripped off his chin onto his red shirt. He didn't feel very pleased about that.

"Sorry 'bout that, little buddy," said DK, feeling apologetic.

"It's okay, big buddy," replied Diddy in a nice tone, brushing the mush off his shirt.

Diddy reached over to grab the nearest leaf and placed it on his chest so the mess on his face wouldn't get on his shirt again. It was going to take more than a handful of water to clean all of that mush off of Diddy.

It continued like this over the next minute. DK splashed more and more water on Diddy's face, yet it still took forever to get all of the banana mush off his face. Diddy felt very unhappy about that. DK felt sorry for poor Diddy, and even Diddy could tell. In turn, he felt bad for DK.

"How does your head feel, ... by the way?" asked DK in a sorrowful tone, patting Diddy's wounded forehead and splashing some more water on him.

"Awwww, I've got this terrible migraine," groaned Diddy in pain.

"I'm sure you do ... after what happened up there," said DK, feeling sorry for his little nephew.

DK patted the back of Diddy's head and splashed one last handful of water on him, and then, Diddy was finally all clean again.

As the last of the banana mush slid off Diddy's face, he gave DK a faint smile.

"Thank you so much, big buddy," said Diddy, throwing the messy leaf away.

DK wiped Diddy's face one more time with his hand to dry him off, saying, "It's always nice to see your smile, little buddy."

Diddy looked at the raining bananas. All that he could smell now was that lovely scent of bananas. He and DK both really love that kind of scent!

"I'm sure glad we got our bananas back, big buddy," he said with a grin, "But why are they continuously falling out of the sky?"

Then, he remembered something else.

"Wait a minute," Diddy gulped, "I have a headache and it's raining bananas? Did it happen? Did I - … (gulp) … Did I smash my head on the moon!?"

DK nodded, "Yes, I'm afraid you did, … and you've got a huge bruise on your forehead."

"Ouch," said Diddy in a terrified response to hearing that, "Will I be okay, big buddy?"

"You'll be just fine, little buddy," said DK, "You seemed to have a strong skull when you brought the moon down."

"What do you mean, I brought the moon down?" asked a puzzled Diddy.

"Your impact was enough to bring the moon down onto the Tikis' temple and crush it. It exploded and sent a bunch of bananas flying everywhere!" explained DK.

"What!? Wh- … where's the moon now!?" asked Diddy with shock.

"Don't worry," said DK, "The banana explosion put the moon back into its orbit. Everything's back to normal. We got our bananas back, the Tikis are gone, the animals are free from the Tikis' mind control and I'm sure this whole island is safe from harm again."

Diddy gave DK another grin. He felt so relieved that everyone (and their bananas) were safe again.

"I guess what's most amazing of all, though, is that … you were the one to make that last move that not only defeated Tiki Tong, … but … also saved our bananas … and our island," finished DK.

Diddy felt very happy. He turned out to be the brave hero in the end when it mattered most. Even his own partner was already praising him before anyone else even had a chance to do so.

"Thank you … so much, … DK," said Diddy. His eyes were about to fill up with tears of joy, "You may be the real big hero around here, … but … I don't mind. I'm glad that we shared this quest. Also, … (sniffle) … thank you … for … (sniffle) … saving my life."

"You're welcome, little buddy," said DK with a smile, "And I'm glad to have you along with me whenever I need someone to help me. Then again, you really are the real hero of this quest. It just depends on what happens at the end. That's when it matters. Besides, you've been the little hero ever since our first adventure, and you've again made me proud, Diddy."

DK petted Diddy's forehead to give him some more comfort.

Diddy's eyes started to pour out some tears from being so happy.

"Thank … (sniffle) … you, … (sniffle) … D- … K," cried Diddy happily.

"There, there, little buddy," said DK, "I'm glad I saved your life in the end. Of course, where would I be without my little buddy?"

"And ... (sniffle) ... where would I be ... (sniffle) ... without you?" Diddy brushed away a few of his tears.

"Aww, little buddy," said DK as the two held each others' hands.

The two Kongs could not have felt any happier than this. They were certainly glad to be able to have a moment like this to themselves together.

"I love you, Diddy, … my best buddy ever," said DK.

"I … (sniffle) … I love you, too, DK, … (sniffle) … my greatest pal in the whole world," replied Diddy.

"Are you feeling okay, little buddy?" asked DK.

"I think I might be feeling … (sniffle) … a little better," answered Diddy.

"Well, then, … why don't we celebrate our victory over the Tiki Tak Tribe, shall we!?" said DK in excitement.

"Oh, DK!" said an excited Diddy.

Diddy sat up and wrapped his arms around DK's neck, and DK wrapped his arms around Diddy's back and patted the back of his head. It seemed that virtually nothing could break the bond between the two heroes.

Then, Diddy happily jumped off of DK's lap, and the two began their celebration on getting their bananas back!

From then on, all was well on Donkey Kong Island!

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this DKCR ending! Please leave a review if you'd like to!


End file.
